bach_khoafandomcom-20200213-history
Người Negrito
|languages = |religions = Vật linh (Animism) }} Người Negrito là những nhóm dân tộc sinh sống ở các vùng biệt lập ở Đông Nam Á. Quần thể hiện tại của họ bao gồm các dân tộc Andaman ở quần đảo Andaman, dân tộc Semang ở Malaysia, Mani ở Thái Lan, và Aeta, Agta, Ati cùng chừng 30 dân tộc khác ở Philippines.The skeletal phenotype of "negritos" from the Andaman Islands and Philippines relative to global variation among hunter-gatherers. Human Biology 85, p. 67–94. PMID 24297221.Robert Lindsay, 2009. The Peopling of the Philippines. Truy cập 01/09/2015. Người Negrito được cho là hậu duệ của những người định cư ''Australoid-Melanesia'' cổ xưa ở Đông Nam Á. Về di truyền thì gen của họ tương tự như hầu hết các quần thể lân cận. Từ nguyên thumb|300px|Người Negrito ở Malaysia, 1905). "Negrito" theo tiếng Tây Ban Nha là "người da đen nhỏ bé", số nhiều là 'negritos', được các nhà thám hiểm châu Âu trước đây đặt ra để chỉ người da đen có tầm vóc nhỏ bé. Thỉnh thoảng, một số người gọi người Negrito là Negrillo (người Pygmy), ghép họ chung với dân tộc của tầm vóc cơ thể tương tự như ở Trung Phi. Mặt khác Negrito thỉnh thoảng trước đây được sử dụng để chỉ người Pygmy châu Phi. Nguồn gốc Người Negrito được cho là hậu duệ của những người định cư ''Australoid-Melanesia'' cổ xưa ở Đông Nam Á. Về di truyền thì gen của họ tương tự như hầu hết các quần thể lân cận. Một số đặc điểm dường như cho thấy người Negrito và người Pygmy châu Phi (Negrillo) có một nguồn gốc chung. Không có dân tộc nào sống cô lập lâu dài như vậy. Đặc điểm của người Negrito là tầm vóc nhỏ, da đen, lông tóc mịn, lông trên cơ thể rất ít, và thỉnh thoảng có chứng mông lắm mỡ (steatopygia). Một nghiên cứu năm 1973 nói rằng về hình thái sọ người Pygmoid Andaman liên hệ chặt chẽ với châu Phi hơn người châu Á. Tuy nhiên nghiên cứu di truyền lại cho thấy mối quan hệ gần gũi hơn với người châu Á. Nhiều nghiên cứu cũng cho thấy rằng người Negrito từ Đông Nam Á đến New Guinea chia sẻ một mối quan hệ gần gũi hơn với dạng sọ Australoid-Melanesia. Sự tương đồng dạng sọ gợi ý về một mức độ giao phối giữa người Negrito với người châu Á đến từ lục địa trong làn sóng di cư sau này. Tuy nhiên giả thuyết này không được hỗ trợ bởi dữ liệu di truyền thể hiện mức độ cô lập mà dân Andaman đã trải qua. Một số nghiên cứu đã đề nghị mỗi nhóm này cần được xem xét một cách riêng biệt, vì rằng bằng chứng di truyền bác bỏ quan niệm rằng có tổ tiên chung giữa các Negrito của nhóm ở quần đảo Andaman, bán đảo Malay, và Philippines. Nghiên cứu của các nhóm máu và protein trong những năm 1950 cho rằng người Andaman có liên quan chặt chẽ hơn với người dân châu Đại dương hơn so với người châu Phi. Nghiên cứu di truyền trên Philippine Negrito, dựa trên enzyme máu đa hình và kháng nguyên, thì cho thấy chúng cũng tương tự như xung quanh các nước châu Á. Các nghiên cứu di truyền cho thấy nhóm đơn bội mtDNA M tìm thấy ở người Onge tại quần đảo Andaman, như ở Đông Châu Phi, Đông Nam Á và Nam Á, cho thấy rằng người Negrito ít nhất cũng là hậu duệ của người phát tán từ miền đông châu Phi 60 Ka trước đây. Sự phát tán này được giả thuyết là đã đi theo con đường ven biển qua Ấn Độ và Đông Nam Á, và đôi khi nó được gọi là Great Coastal Migration. Các bằng chứng hóa thạch ở Philippines có tuổi 45 Ka, còn hóa thạch tại Úc ''Mungo Man'' tuổi 40 Ka được cho là tổ tiên của thổ dân Úc. Phân tích mã hóa của mtDNA chỉ ra rằng những người Andaman thuộc về một nhóm con mtDNA M không được xác định trước đó, trong quần thể người ở châu Phi và châu Á. Phát hiện này cho thấy số di cư từ châu Phi đã có sự phân chia từ sớm. Haplogroup C-M130 và Haplogroup O-2 tìm thấy ở người Negrito da sẫm màu như người Semang ở Malaysia và Negrito ở Philippines, và Haplogroup D-M174 được cho là đại diện cho Y-ADN trong phát tán. Một nghiên cứu di truyền gần đây cho thấy rằng không giống như nhóm khác trong Malesia (tức Malayo-Indonesia), Negrito Andaman thiếu phần gen ADN Hominin Denisova . Gen Denisova được tìm thấy trong các quần thể người Melanesia và Úc bản địa là 4-6%. Phân bố trong lịch sử Người Negrito đã từng sống ở Đài Loan. Dân số Negrito ở đây đã giảm đến mức mà hồi 100 năm trước chỉ còn một nhóm nhỏ sống gần các bộ lạc Saisiyat. Bằng chứng cho nơi cư trú cũ của họ là lễ hội gọi là Pas-ta'ai của người Saisiyat kỷ niệm những người da đen Các dân tộc ở Việt Nam có nhiều nguồn gốc chủng tộc và dân tộc khác nhau, trong đó có Negrito, Melanesia, Austro-Asiatic và những người khác. Người Negrito Semang được cho là có nguồn gốc từ những người của Văn hóa Hòa BìnhBellwoord P., 1999. Archaeology of Southeast Asian hunters and gatherers, p. 286.. Các di cốt của Mongoloid, Negrito, Indonesia, Melanesia, và Australoid đã được tìm thấy ở Việt Nam.Vietnam. Bộ ngoại giao 1969, p. 28. Chỉ dẫn Tham khảo Xem thêm *Chủng tộc Negroid *Người Pygmy Liên kết ngoài *Filipiniana.net: "Negritos in the Philippines" *Andaman.org: The Negrito of Thailand *Historycooperative.org: Africans and Asians: Historiography and the Long View of Global Interaction *The Southeast Asian Negrito Thể loại:Dân tộc Thể loại:Dân tộc học Thể loại:Các dân tộc Thái Lan Thể loại:Các dân tộc Philippines Thể loại:Dân tộc Malaysia Thể loại:Nhóm dân tộc Ấn Độ Thể loại:Nhóm dân tộc ở Đông Nam Á Thể loại:Dân tộc châu Á